


Young Generation

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Saint Seiya, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, Family Feels, Historical, Historical References, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Dohko kebingungan untuk mencari siapa penerusnya. Yao mengusulkan muridnya Dohko untuk menjadi penerus pemakai armor Libra. Karena tak yakin, Yao terpaksa menceritakan salah satu kisah sejarah yang membuat Dohko percaya soal penerus muda. Set event historical setelah pertarungan di Istana Fan. Set cerita tentang Pertempuran Fancheng di tahun 219. Untuk Secret Valentine 2018 event #SecretValentine2018





	Young Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Ini untuk event Secret Valentine. Untuk siapapun yang merequest fanfic Lu Meng/Lu Xun ini, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan untukmu ya. Aku gak biasa nulis fanfic pairing cinta, jadinya bromance. Event historynya susah juga dicarinya, akhirnya nemu yang pas
> 
> Dynasty Warriors by Koei  
> Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya  
> Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada

Bicara soal tua, tentu saja membicarakan soal pengganti. Bagaimana pun, yang lebih muda punya potensi lebih besar. Itu lah bahan pembicaraan yang ingin diangkat sang personifikasi Tiongkok ketika sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan salah seorang warganya yang berusia 200 tahun lebih. Wang Yao, masih memikirkan untuk mengatakan topik ini. Sudah saatnya pria tua di sebelahnya harus punya pengganti.

 

“Dohko, kau tahu kan kalau usiamu sudah 243 tahun? Sudah saatnya kau mencari penerus aru.” Kata Yao memulai pembicaraan. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

 

“Kau sendiri yang sudah berusia 4000 tahun belum diganti-ganti.” Balas sang kakek yang bernama Dohko. “Herannya kenapa kau masih muda seperti ini saja.”

 

“Aiya, aku ini kan personifikasi negara. Aku akan mati kalau negaraku juga mati.” Bantah Yao dengan halus. “Lagipula, kau tak lihat potensi muridmu sudah sangat baik? Kurasa dia bisa menjadi penerusmu memegang _armor_ Libra.”

 

“Dia masih terlalu muda. Dia masih 14 tahun.” Dohko menggelengkan kepalanya. “Itu mustahil.”

 

“Kau sendiri sudah memakai _armor_ itu di usia 18 tahun. Tidak mungkin dia tak punya potensi.” Yao tertawa kecil. “Aiya... kau dan Shiryu mengingatkanku pada sebuah kisah masa lalu. Perbedaannya hanya pada orang yang posisinya sepertimu. Ia sudah yakin dengan pilihannya aru.” Sambungnya. Dohko menatap sang personifikasi Tiongkok dengan tatapan bingung.

 

“Siapa yang kau maksud?” Tanya Dohko. Di saat itu lah, Yao menceritakan dua orang terkenal  asal Dong Wu yang ia maksud.

 

 

**_~Dong Wu, 219 M~_ **

****

“Lu Meng, kau sudah menang. Sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan hadiah.” Kata seorang pria sambil memegang sepeti emas. Prajurit lainnya memegang dua kantung besar emas. Pria ini tak lain adalah Sun Quan, pemimpin sekaligus kaisar dari kerajaan Wu. Pria yang bernama Lu Meng, yang akan menerima hadiah dari atasannya terkejut mendengar pernyataan atasannya ini.

 

“Ah, ini tugasku, Yang Mulia. Saya tak pantas menerima itu semua. Simpan saja atau berikan itu untuk warga yang membutuhkan.”

 

“Tidak, aku memaksa. Kau sudah susah payah bertarung seperti ini sampai berhasil membunuh Guan Yu. Itu adalah pencapaian paling menakjubkan untuk kita.” Kata Sun Quan. Lu Meng pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang hanya ia bisa lakukan hanya menerimanya.

 

“Terima kasih, Yang Mulia.” Kata Lu Meng. Tak lama kemudian, Sun Quan memerintahkan untuk mengadakan pesta kemenangan atas perang di Istana Fan. Sementara Lu Meng berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan kamarnya. “Oh, ternyata kau Lu Xun.”

 

“Guru, tadi guru hebat sekali.” Puji sang pemuda yang bernama Lu Xun ini.”

 

“Itu bukan apa-apa. Guan Yu dikenal sebagai pribadi yang sombong. Kekuatan selamanya tak bisa diandalkan terus menerus tanpa adanya kepintaran yang dipakai.” Jawab Lu Meng. “Kuakui dia dewa perang, tapi bukan itu artinya membuatmu besar kepala. Kau harus ingat, Lu Xun, jikalau kau jadi orang hebat, jangan pernah besar kepala.”

 

“Oh iya, guru tidak ikut ke pesta itu? Apa guru masih sakit?” Tanya Lu Xun khawatir. Dari semua orang di Wu, hanya dua orang yang tahu bahwa Lu Meng sebenarnya sakit , yaitu Sun Quan dan Lu Xun.

 

“Aku mau berganti pakaian dulu. Aku masih baik-baik saja kok.” Jawab Lu Meng sambil tersenyum. “Kau tak usah terlalu khawatir seperti itu Lu Xun.” Sambungnya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

 

Hari berganti hari, perang pun terjadi kembali. Setelah perang di Istana Fan selesai, bukan berarti perang tidak ada. Kali ini, Lu Meng diminta menjadi pemimpin perang. Tentu saja Lu Xun mengikuti sang guru untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kondisinya memburuk. Sayangnya sesuatu tak terduga terjadi. Di tengah hebatnya persiapan, penyakit Lu Meng pun semakin parah. Lu Xun beruntungnya menyadari hal itu.

 

“Cepat hubungi Tuan Sun Quan! Penyakit yang diidap guru semakin parah!” Titah Lu Xun panik. Air matanya mengalir dari matanya. Ia sangat takut. Bagaimana nantinya masa depan Wu jika gurunya tak ada? Ia pun bingung. Secepatnya, ia membawa Lu Meng ke kamarnya.

 

Sun Quan yang menerima pesan tersebut dari pasukannya memerintahkan untuk membawa Lu Meng dan Lu Xun ke rumah pribadinya supaya lebih mudah mengawasi kondisi Lu Meng. Ia bahkan membuat sayembara bagi siapapun yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang diidap Lu Meng dengan memberikan 1000 batang emas.

 

Waktu demi waktu, kondisi Lu Meng semakin memburuk. Lu Xun yang membantu bawahan Sun Quan yang merawatnya pun semakin khawatir. Ia merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia pun mendatangi gurunya dengan wajah gelisah dan sedih. Sang guru sedang rebahan di kasur, lalu menatap muridnya yang gelisah itu.

 

“Lu Xun, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat panik.” Kata Lu Meng membuka pembicaraan.

 

“Begini guru... seandainya guru tidak ada, siapa yang jadi penasihat Tuan Sun Quan? Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan guru.” Jawab Lu Xun sedih.

 

“Tentu saja ada... namun untuk sekarang, ia belum siap karena waktunya belum matang.” Jawab Lu Meng.

 

“Siapa orang itu, guru?” Tanya Lu Xun penasaran.

 

“Aku tak akan beritahu, sampai waktunya tiba.” Jawab Lu Meng. “Aku akan membiarkan itu sebagai rahasia tersendiri untukmu.”

 

“Baiklah, tapi secepatnya guru sembuh ya. Guru kan kuat.” Kata Lu Xun. Lalu ia menyerahkan air minum yang ia bawa dari dapur. Sang guru bangun dan duduk di kasurnya, lalu meminum airnya.

 

“Terima kasih, Lu Xun.” Kata Lu Meng.

 

“Oh iya, sebentar lagi waktunya untuk makan malam. Pelayan nanti akan mengantarkan makanan untuk guru.” Kata Lu Xun memberi tahu.

 

“Baiklah, kau makan saja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku baik-baik saja untuk sekarang ini.” Sahut Lu Meng. Lalu Lu Xun keluar dari kamar tempat gurunya dirawat, namun ia terhenti karena Sun Quan sudah berdiri di depan pintu bagian luar kamar tersebut.

 

“Lu Xun, bagaimana kondisi gurumu?” Tanya Sun Quan. Lu Xun menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

 

“Kondisinya sama seperti yang lalu.” Jawab Lu Xun sedih. “Aku semakin khawatir dengannya dan kondisi Wu ke depan.”

 

“Begitu  pun aku, Xun.” Sahut Sun Quan. “Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Itu yang kurasakan juga ketika gurumu memilih tidak makan.”

 

“Bagaimana Yang Mulia tahu kalau guruku makan atau tidak?” Tanya Lu Xun penasaran.

 

“Aku membuat lubang kecil di pintu kamarnya. Supaya aku bisa melihat kondisinya.” Jawab Sun Quan. “Bahkan aku sering melihatmu membujuk Lu Meng supaya dia makan. Terkadang kalau dia sedang ada _mood_ , kau menyuapinya.”

 

“Iya... kalau dia sudah cukup kuat, ia memilih untuk makan sendiri dan memintaku untuk menemaninya makan.” Sahut Lu Xun. Sun Quan mengangguk paham.

 

Hari demi hari, kondisi Lu Meng pun sedikit membaik. Sun Quan sangat senang mendengar penasihat perangnya kondisinya sedikit memulih. Begitu juga dengan Lu Xun ketika mengetahui sang guru kondisinya sedikit membaik. Jika muridnya memilih untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di Wu, atasannya memilih untuk memerintahkan warganya untuk mengunjungi Lu Meng. Tentu saja ini sedikit berlebihan baginya. Tidak cukup baginya, Sun Quan bahkan mengundang biksu-biksu Tao untuk melakukan ritual memperpanjang umur Lu Meng.

 

Sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Lu Xun saat itu memasuki kamar gurunya sambil membawa nampan berisi bakpao dan anggur, lalu ia melihat nafas gurunya sudah menderu. Tentu saja ini membuat Lu Xun panik dan berlari menuju ke kasur tempat gurunya berbaring. Persetan dengan nampan yang ia jatuhkan itu, sekarang kondisi gurunya yang lebih penting.

 

“GURU!” Teriaknya. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. “Guru! Bertahanlah!” Lu Xun sedikit berteriak untuk membangunkan gurunya.

 

“Oh... ternyata kau, Lu Xun.” Kata Lu Meng lemas. “Kurasa aku tak bisa penuhi janjiku untuk hidup lebih lama...”

 

“Guru, kalau guru pergi... siapa yang akan menggantikanmu-” belum selesai Lu Xun berbicara, ia melihat tangan gurunya menunjuk ke arah Lu Xun sendiri. “T-Tapi... aku belum siap...”

 

“Kau sudah siap, Lu Xun... aku melihatmu sudah cukup matang sekarang... dibandingkan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning, kau yang lebih siap untuk menghadapi semua ini. Di usiamu yang masih muda, kau punya banyak potensi... dan kau berhasil mengolah potensimu. Semua yang kau pelajari telah kau gunakan dengan sangat baik. Sekarang, saatnya kau naik tingkat.” Kata Lu Meng menjelaskan.

 

“Guru... guru tenang dulu ya. Biar kupanggilkan Yang Mulia Sun Quan.” Lu Xun ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, namun dilarang oleh gurunya.

 

“Itu tidak perlu... waktuku sudah dekat...” Sahut Lu Meng lemas. “Penggantiku sudah ada di depan mataku... bahkan sudah kutulis itu di suratku khusus untuk Tuan Sun Quan. Semoga dia setuju nanti...” Sambungnya. Lu Xun tak tega melihat kondisi gurunya yang sekarang, bahkan gurunya pun sudah menunjuknya sebagai penggantinya. Menolak permintaannya tentu nanti akan mengecewakannya. Semua yang ia ajarkan nanti terasa sia-sia.

 

“Baiklah guru... aku akan ikuti kemauan guru. Aku siap...” Lu Xun tersenyum kecil dengan air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

 

“Baguslah... terima kasih Lu Xun. Tolong jaga Tuan Sun Quan...” Dengan begitu, Lu Meng menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Di saat itu lah Lu Xun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk sang guru. Sun Quan yang mendengar tangisan Lu Xun, sontak langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan terkejut melihat kenyataan pahit di depannya. Penasihatnya sudah tiada. Sun Quan juga ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lu Xun menceritakan semua apa kemauan gurunya pada Sun Quan. Sang kaisar terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ternyata sebelum kematiannya pun, Lu Meng sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk kebaikan Wu ke depannya.

 

Seminggu setelah kematian Lu Meng, Sun Quan mengangkat Lu Xun sebagai penasihatnya. Tentu saja ini tugas yang berat. Lu Xun tahu konsekuensi pangkatnya ini, namun ia siap menghadapi beratnya pekerjaan itu. Ini pesan dan amanat dari gurunya. Ia yakin, ia akan melaksanakan amanat gurunya ini dengan baik.

 

 

**_~Goroho, Masa Sekarang~_ **

****

“Lu Meng dan Lu Xun ya...?” Dohko terdiam. “Kudengar salah satu serangan terbaiknya Lu Xun itu terjadi di Yi Ling setelah kematian gurunya.”

 

“Iya. Ia memakai kelemahan lawannya yang termakan rasa dendam dan bertindak ceroboh dengan melancarkan serangan api. Sejak saat itu, Lu Xun dikenal sebagai pahlawan sungguhan karena perhitungannya dan serangan api tersebut yang memukul mundur Liu Bei.” Jawab Yao menjelaskan.

 

“Tak kusangka dia seberani itu di usia mudanya.” Kata Dohko.

 

“Maka itu, Lu Xun saja sudah berani ditunjuk Lu Meng sebagai penggantinya, seharusnya kau tak usah ragu memilih Shiryu sebagai penggantimu yang akan memakai _armor_ Libra.” Sahut Yao. Akhirnya, Dohko mengangguk.

 

“Ada benarnya juga kalau dipikir. Ia sudah banyak belajar selama perang yang ia alami. Pasti _armor_ Libra akan memilihnya nanti.” Dohko mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Yao.”

 

“Aiya, tidak masalah aru. Semoga itu sedikit meringankan bebanmu.” Kata Yao. “Aku belum mau pergi sebelum aku bertemu muridmu di Goroho ini. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan padanya.” Sambungnya. Dohko pun setuju dan mereka berdua duduk di dekat air terjun Rozan, menunggu kedatangan Shiryu.


End file.
